Aya's Return
by Aya Invictus
Summary: This is what happens after Aya returns from her travels. A mission, a reunion of friends, a marriage?
1. Mission: The Scroll

DisclaimerI do not own Naruto nor its characters. It belongs to its copyright owner.

I do however own this story, for it came out of my mind, and Aya, for she is me.

* * *

It was sunny, nice, slightly overcast. Perfect weather to just sit somewhere and relax. Maybe even join Shikamaru, but no, Aya had to go on a mission. It wasn't anything too hard. It was a rather boring mission. She sighed as she suited up. She filled a backpack with various weapons, food, and a first aid kit just in case.

The mission: To steal a scroll from the Sound village.

For Aya, the only hard thing to do was to get past Orochimaru without stopping to have a little fun. She shouldered the backpack and headed for the gate. She smiled at the guards and as soon as she was out of the gate, she vanished. She jumped from tree to tree, trying to make it to the village in as little time as possible. She arrived at the village several hours later. She didn't even bother concealing her presence as she walked into the sound village. It had been some time since she had been seen at the village, so several of the younger ninja approached her.

"What are you doing here?" the apparent ringleader asked viciously, pulling out a kunai. Aya smiled and shook her head.

"Kid, you don't want to be messing with me. Orochimaru can tell you that." she said warningly. She moved into a fighting stance, not even bothering to pull out a weapon. She knew that if this would get too out of control, Kabuto would show up. She tilted her head to the side and waited for him to attack. The ringleader roared and attacked, swinging the kunai with speed and accuracy. She dodged, lunging to the side. She brought her hand up and diagonally hitting the kid in the side, for he had left his right side open. The kid froze. He turned slowly to look at Aya, who was standing there with her arms folded. The ringleader put the kunai in his mouth and started doing various hand signs. Aya watched his hands as she commenced with her own. As soon as the ringleader finished, he held out his hands. He had the same small hand implants as Zaki Abumi. A blast of air shot from them. Aya smirked as she executed the Body Substitute jutsu, replacing herself with a tree limb. She shook her head as she hid among the trees. She pulled a kunai and two stacked shuriken out of her backpack. She put the kunai in her mouth and did some quick handsigns. She jumped out of the tree and threw the shuriken at the ringleader. They multiplied as they hurtled toward him. He managed to dodge most of them, by defecting them with his air attack, but two hit him. She smiled as she landed. She pulled the kunai out of her mouth and charged the boy, dodging his wind attacks as he tried to get her with it. She jumped and landed on the ringleader, making him topple over. She pinned him down and put the kunai to his throat.

"Now, then, what shall I do with you?" she asked him, pressing the kunai under his chin. He swallowed.

"Ki--"Clapping interrupted the boy's words. Kabuto walked out of the shadow's of a building.

"Nice show. Aya, please let Jin up." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up his nose. Aya smiled and stood. She kicked Jin in the side as she walked to Kabuto. Jin groaned and scrambled to his feet. She hugged him. Kabuto patted her awkwardly. She let go and looked at him.

"How are you? Is Orochimaru here?" she asked. Jin looked at the two with a weird expression on her face, before running off with the rest of them.

"I'm doing well. As for Lord Orochimaru, he is away right now. How have you been? You haven't been by here is awhile." Kabuto said, guiding her towards the main house.

"I've been doing pretty good. I've grown up since last time. I took some time and vanished." she said casually. Once inside the mansion, Kabuto took her into a dining room. She sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked her pushing his glasses up his nose with two fingers. Aya smiled and nodded. He vanished into the kitchen and started to boil water. Meanwhile, Aya looked around the room. It hadn't changed much since she had last been there. Kabuto walked in with a tray of cups and the tea kettle filled with water. He poured her some tea and then some for himself. She blew on the tea, before taking a sip. It was hot, but it didn't burn. She closed her eyes.

"You know, I didn't come here out of coincidence." Kabuto nodded at this,"I came for the scroll." she said putting the cup down. Kabuto frowned.

"That is why Orochimaru left. He had heard about someone coming to take the scroll from the Leaf village. He went to go talk to an informant to confirm it." Aya sighed and took another sip of the tea.

"Can I have it? I can always get it back from them." she said looking at him. Kabuto looked at her surprised, but it soon faded. "I don't think Lord Orochimaru would like that." he said taking a sip fro his own cup.

"Come on, Kabuto. If he gives you any trouble just send him to me. I can make it look like you tried to keep it from me, if you want to feel pain for a little while." she begged. She really didn't care how she looked. She had mellowed quite considerably since she had vanished from the knowledge of her friends. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please." Kabuto sighed. He looked away and rubbed a hand across his mouth and cheek.

"Fine. I'll take you to it." Aya smiled and stood. She leaned over and kissed Kabuto on the cheek.

"Thank you very much." she said waiting for him to start walking.

"Indeed." he muttered as he stood and started out of the door. He led her down a hall and further into the manor. They walked for several minutes. By now Aya used to be fidgety and impatient, but now she simply followed after him not even uttering a word. Kabuto glance back at Aya. He had never seen her this quiet. It shocked him and amazed him. The two finally reached their destination. Kabuto opened the solid wooden door and bade her to go on in. Aya entered the room cautiously. She was always wary these days. Kabuto stayed leaning against the door, keeping the door open. She glanced back at him and nodded. She moved forward towards the scroll which was mounted on a pedestal. Her eyes darted from side to side. So far so good. She reached the scroll now. Her brows were furrowed in confusion. She thought that by now there would be a trap. She picked up the scroll and pocked it quickly. That was when the trap was sprung. She collapsed then. Kabuto's eyes barely widened as he saw her go down. He propped the door open and covered his mouth and nose. No telling what had caused to collapse. He darted into the room and picked her up. He carried her out of the room and closed the door gently.


	2. WHAT?

DisclaimerI do not own Naruto nor its characters. It belongs to its copyright owner.

I do however own this story, for it came out of my mind, and Aya, for she is me.

* * *

Kabuto laid Aya onto the bed of a spare bedroom. He took the bag she had on off and put it out of sight. This was troublesome. No doubt Orochimaru already knew that Aya was going to steal the scroll. He sighed and left the room. He came back every so often to make sure she was alright. She was still unconscious every time he checked on her.

Orochimaru returned an hour after Aya had collapsed. He called Kabuto to him.

"Has Aya come yet?" he asked. Kabuto thought for a moment on how to answer. He figured that it wouldn't hurt to tell him that she had arrived.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. She is indeed here." Orochimaru stood quickly.

"Take me to her." he said staring straight at Kabuto. He nodded and walked out of the door. He led Orochimaru to the room where he had placed Aya. He opened the door. Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw her laying in the bed unconcious. He started forward.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Kabuto. The man pushed his glasses further up his nose before responding.

"She fell unconcious after picking up the scroll and pocketing it. It seems the trap you set had worked." he said, remaining in the doorway. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto with an odd expression on his face.

"There was no trap." he stated, looking down at Aya. He sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"Aya, what happened to you?" He stood swiftly, "Kabuto, find out what happened to her. This was not my doing." he said quickly walking past him. He would go see Tsunade. She would know or at least be able to figure out what was wrong with her. He didn't mind subjugating himself for Aya. He actually loved her. He sighed. He would leave immediately.


	3. The Meeting: A Friend appears

DisclaimerI do not own Naruto nor its characters. It belongs to its copyright owner.

I do however own this story, for it came out of my mind, and Aya, for she is me.

* * *

Orochimaru had no problem getting into the Hidden Leaf Village. It had been an easy excursion. He was, however, anxious at to what Tsuande would say to him. He hoped that she would help him even if just for Aya's sake. He entered the Leaf Village dressed as a simple traveler.

He got to the Hokage's Tower without any difficulties. He noted all of the shinobi that he saw. There were several Anbu mixed in with the citizens. He entered the Hokage's Tower and looked around. He wanted to laugh, but he held it in. All of the shinobi that were gathered there had no clue who he was.

Orochimaru entered the Hokage's office. As soon as the door closed, he shed his disguise. Shizune nearly had a heart attack as she saw him. Tsunade simply cocked an eyebrow intrigued.

"Wha-What are YOU doing here?!" Shizune exclaimed with wide eyes. Orochimaru looked at her and sighed.

"I came here to ask for your help." he said directing his statement to Tsunade. Tsunade's eyebrows knitted together confused.

"This must be a tra--" Tsunade interrupted Shizune with a wave of her hand.

"What is it that you need help with?" she asked. Her eyes bore into him. He looked at her.

"Aya fell unconscious while taking the scroll you sent her to get. Kabuto does not know what happened to make her pass out." he said, his voice calm. Tsunade's eye twitched slightly as she heard that Aya had passed out.

"Didn't the trap you set work then?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"There was no trap placed on the scroll. It was located too far in the complex." he stated with a shrug. Tsunade sighed. What had Aya gotten herself into. She nodded.

"I'll come and tak--"

"What!? This is probably nothing but a trap! Why would Orochimaru come here to ask for your help?!" Shizune blurted. She didn't trust Orochimaru in the least. Tsunade flashed Shizune a glare.

"Shizune, I am going. You will stay here and take care of things." Tsunade stood, cutting off Shizune's retort. Shizune nodded.

"I understand." Tsunade smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"There we go. I'll be back in a few days." she said, looking at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was relieved. It showed on his face. He stood and was about to thank her.

"Don't thank me. I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Aya." she said brushing past him. He nodded. He knew that. He turned and went to follow out of the door.

The shinobi in the next room all jumped to their feet with weapons automatically clutched in hands. Tsunade waved to them, motioning for them to put their weapons up. They were hesitant, but lowered their weapons slightly. The two Sannin stirred up quite the ruckus as Tsunade went about preparing for the trip.

/...\

Akira had recently returned to Konoha. She had returned before Aya; though no one knew that Aya had returned. She had been at the hospital to see one of her friends, when she heard a commotion. She left her friend and went to go check it out. Her eyes went wide as she saw Orochimaru with Tsunade. She held back her unadulterated rage against Orochimaru as she watched them. The two Sannin didn't say much, but she did heard something interesting.

She had heard one word. Aya. She smiled. Aya must be back if Orochimaru was here. She frowned them. Why would Orochimaru be here if Aya was back, she wondered. Her eyes widened as she realized that Aya must of been hurt.

She bit back her impulse to jump out and demand to know where Aya was and what had happened to her. She sighed. She decided to follow the two to Orochimaru's place and find out herself what had happened to Aya.


End file.
